


Looking to the Sky (the Oh Canada remix)

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Morgana (Merlin), First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mention of Uther Pendragon, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), News Media, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pilots, Pining, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: It's Arthur's last year as a Snowbirds pilot, and he wants to ensure the squadron has the best year they've ever had. He's confident that his half-sister Morgana will be their new rising star, but he's completely unprepared to meet his match in the form of pilot Merlin Emrys.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	Looking to the Sky (the Oh Canada remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amphigoury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for the Oh Canada Comment Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630328) by Amphigoury. 



> RIP Capt. Jennifer Casey. 
> 
> I was captivated by amphigoury's pilot AU art, and I was already knee deep in this fictional story when I heard the news. I decided to post it, but I lessened the angst and really tried to showcase female Snowbirds alongside the romance. I kept writing this story out of respect for what Snowbirds pilots do, and I hope you still enjoy this little tribute of sorts.
> 
> For anyone interested, [Maryse Carmichael was the first female Snowbirds pilot](http://www.forces.gc.ca/en/news/article.page?doc=caf-story-from-a-cessna-172-with-dad-to-a-snowbird-ct-114-tutor/jgb8g4pi) and is mentioned in this story. Morgana's portrayal was inspired by Capt. Sarah Dellaire, who indeed joined the Snowbirds in 2018.
> 
> I had to do a fair bit of research about the Snowbirds and about Canadian slang for this fic, and I had to take a few liberties to fill in some gaps. If you see any cultural errors or Snowbirds-related errors, please do point them out.

When Arthur emerged from the hangar bay in his red working uniform, he was proud to be greeted by the gleaming red and white CT-114 Tutors lined up along the tarmac. He loved being a pilot, and he was privileged to fly with the best the Royal Canadian Air Force had to offer. But today held even more significance than usual, because it was the first day of new pilot try outs. Arthur was excited to find out who would be joining him in the cockpit.

Olwen grabbed his helmet and hurried to catch up with Arthur on the tarmac. “Can you believe it? It’s already time to test out the newbies.”

“Yeah, I remember when we were all lined up like that,” Bedivere replied, his voice wistful. "Now I only have a few more weeks to fly with the Snowbirds."

Arthur snorted and elbowed him in the ribs. “You'll be alright, bud.”

Then he noticed the formation off to his right. All of the Royal Canadian Air Force pilots hand-picked to try out for the Snowbirds squadron were lined up in front of the planes, ready to take their turn flying with the existing Snowbirds pilots. 

The sight of them only reminded Arthur how soon his contract was up. He only had one more year left with the Snowbirds, so he wanted his last year to be the best year possible. Of their squadron’s 11 pilots, 6 of them would be replaced by 6 talented newcomers after the completion of try-outs. The Snowbirds’ reputation and demanding flight schedule meant that only the best of the best could keep up. Today, it was Arthur’s job to make sure that the six people selected were actually good enough to replace six of the men he’d been flying with over the last two years, including Olwen and Bedivere. 

Fifteen pilots stood at parade rest when Arthur and the others walked up. Arthur took his position in front of Plane 9 with his helmet tucked under his arm. 

After they were all in position, Leon walked down the tarmac to address the new pilots. Leon had recently been promoted to Major, and he flew Tutor 1, the lead plane in the formation.

“Good Morning!” Leon shouted once he reached the front of the group.

All of the new pilots shouted a crisp “Good Morning, Major,” which prompted Arthur to turn away from Leon and study the group. All of them wore expressions of grim determination. 

“General Pendragon has assured me that this is the best crop of pilots we have seen to date. Which is why I have high expectations over the next two weeks. Flight schedules will be posted 24 hours ahead of time, so you will know which plane you will be flying for the day. Today is the only day that you will be flying side by side with our experienced pilots. Take advantage of this time to ask them questions. After today, you will mostly be on your own. We will not be flying in full 9 plane formations this week, but you still are expected to perform to the best of your ability. You only have a limited amount of time to impress us.”

Arthur could see a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes near the front of the formation. He was taller than almost everyone in the group, which made him stand out. He had his eyes trained on Leon, listening to every word. The woman standing next to him, with her thick hair pulled back into a bun, was Arthur’s half-sister Morgana. The determined set of her jaw and her piercing eyes were completely familiar to Arthur. 

It was not entirely unusual to see a woman make try-outs, but she would be only the second woman to ever become a Snowbirds pilot if she made the squadron. Considering they hadn’t had a female pilot among them since 2000, Arthur really hoped she was selected. Morgana’s last name would make her unable to hide the fact that she was related to Lieutenant-General Uther Pendragon, Commander Royal Canadian Air Force, but the least Arthur could do was stay out of her way and let her prove her worth to everyone else in the squadron, just as he’d been allowed to do. 

“Alright, here are your assignments. Emrys, you’re flying with Pendragon today.” Leon nodded over at Arthur, and then the tall dark haired man Arthur had noticed before stepped out of formation and approached. 

When the man made eye contact with Arthur, Arthur couldn’t look away. His gaze was commanding and intimidating, like he wasn’t at all nervous. Arthur was impressed. He turned around and walked crisply to the 9 plane, not looking back to see if Emrys was following. 

Once he reached the plane, he grabbed the other helmet from where it rested on the wing, and tossed it to Emrys.

“I’m Merlin,” the man said as he stuck out his hand. 

“Don’t bother introducing yourself. We have to see if you’re any good first,” Arthur said with pursed lips. It was his duty to heckle the new boys a bit, just like the pilots before him had done during his try out.

“That’s rich, considering the name stitched on your chest,” Merlin shot back.

Arthur bristled and narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t the first time someone accused him of getting a spot on the Snowbirds simply because of his father’s position, but it was still a sore spot for him. “Haven’t you seen me fly? I earned this spot because of what I can do. You’d do well to learn that before your trials start tomorrow.”

Merlin snorted as he secured the helmet on his head. “Have you seen _me_ fly? When you do, I’m sure you’ll wonder why I wasn’t on the Snowbirds earlier.”

Merlin was cocky as hell, and damn if that didn’t rile Arthur up in more ways than one. Sometimes, confidence went a long way, but only if there was the skill to back it up. Arthur was trying to find the words to explain that when Leon shouted out to the pilots.

“Gear up, everyone. Ensure safety checks have been completed and begin pre-flight checklists.” 

Arthur mumbled under his breath about snarky blue eyed bastards, but dutifully underwent his preflight ritual. It was second nature to him after a year of flying with the CT-114. He pulled on his helmet, turned on the comms, and hefted himself up into the cockpit. Merlin circled the front of the aircraft to do the same. He gracefully tucked his long legs in and watched with rapt attention as Arthur checked the gauges. He leaned over to look at the flight checklist as Arthur crossed things off. It felt odd not having Guinevere, his aviation systems technician, in the cockpit with him to double check the list, but Merlin seemed intent on watching Arthur like a hawk.

When Arthur tucked the clipboard into the pocket under the front seat, Merlin buckled himself in, clicking in each of the four buckles at the front of his flight suit. Arthur leaned over to give the buckles a good tug, just to make sure he was locked in.

“Don’t get your gonch in a twist, eh? This isn’t my first time,” Merlin teased. His eyes darted down to Arthur’s lips for a moment, or maybe that was Arthur’s imagination.

“Can’t be too careful,” Arthur chastised. It would have been a total rookie move for Merlin to not know how to buckle himself in, but Arthur was responsible for his plane and everyone in it. And he just wanted to remind Merlin of that.

As soon as Arthur fired up the engine they were both perfect professionals. Merlin only spoke over comms when he had a question about a maneuver. The Squadron kept it pretty simple, taking off in a 3 plane formation. Arthur loved the feeling of being pushed back against his seat, the controls steady in his hands as he focused on flying. Arthur looked out over the wing and came up into a perfect loop, flying only a few meters from the plane on his left until they were upside down. 

Arthur heard Merlin gasp slightly, but Arthur kept his eyes forward. The sound did remind him of the first time he flew in a tutor as a passenger. Without having to worry about the controls or anything else, Arthur could just enjoy the view. The vast blue sky seemed endless when Arthur was up in the air, and there was a lovely smattering of thin clouds in the sky that day. And now, upside down, they could see wide swatches of green grass, rooftops of houses, and wide paved roads. Arthur didn’t envy Merlin’s position as passenger, but it did make him smile to think that Merlin was enjoying himself. 

Still in formation, the planes flew back around and straightened up. Then, they veered away from each other so that the pilots could show their passengers how to open the Tutors up and push them up near max speed. Arthur turned slightly to the right when it was his turn to peel off. He was pushing 7 Gs as he straightened out again.

After Arthur maneuvered back into formation, he heard Merlin huff a laugh. 

“It’s quite impressive,” Merlin said as he stared out onto the wide green plain they were flying over. “Are you used to it?”

Hell no, Arthur immediately thought. You never get used to it. But he was pretty sure he’d sound like a keener if he said that.

“It’s a privilege to be in the air every day. But you have to earn it,” Arthur settled on saying. After all, he was supposed to be giving Merlin advice.

Once they landed, Merlin and the rest of the candidates who had already been up in the air headed to the conference room. They had some classroom learning to do. 

Arthur took the next candidate up in the air, but he wasn’t half as interesting as Merlin. For one thing, he kept talking. And for another, he asked some pretty basic questions.

Arthur knew he wasn’t supposed to pick favorites, but he really couldn’t help it.

Over the course of the next two weeks, it became obvious that Merlin deserved to be a Snowbirds pilot. He handled the Tutor like a dream. He was calm and confident and willing to push the Tutor just as hard as the other seasoned pilots. Arthur didn’t say anything to Merlin, but he knew that Merlin belonged in the air.

\---

The candidates were lined up at the conclusion of try-outs in front of a podium. The current Snowbird pilots, including Arthur, were lined up to the right of the podium, perpendicular to the candidate formation. Leon introduced Lieutenant-General Pendragon himself to call out the 6 new names that would be added to the roster.

The appearance of the Lieutenant-General was quite a shock to everyone except Arthur. Uther never did miss a chance to get in front of a crowd. 

It was no surprise at all when Captain Merlin Emrys made the squadron. Arthur was genuinely excited by the idea that he’d get to work with Merlin for the next year.

Morgana earned one of the five remaining seats, and Arthur whistled appreciatively. General Pendragon also announced that Gwaine Greene, Lancelot du Lac, Percival Brown, and Elyan Smith would be joining the ranks of the Snowbirds pilots. The 2018 squad was shaping up to be rather incredible. Arthur had watched all of the candidates fly, and he definitely agreed with the choices that had been made. The new pilots stepped up front to turn and face the other candidates, who would shortly be dismissed.

Arthur glanced over at Guinevere, standing to Arthur’s left. She was keeping as still as the other Corporals, but there were definitely some tears staining her cheeks. Elyan was her brother, and Arthur knew she’d been rooting for him from the start. 

Uther made a joke about the Snowbirds turning into a family affair, and then went on to compliment Morgana’s achievement as only the second female Snowbird pilot. Uther praised her as if he hadn’t been estranged from her for at least four years. Arthur could tell that Morgana was rotted. 

The ceremony became much more tolerable when Arthur let his mind drift. He imagined himself back in the air that first day, with Merlin next to him. He knew that he and Merlin wouldn’t share the cockpit again, but it was still a nice memory.

He flicked his gaze up to Merlin, standing up at the podium. Merlin was already looking, so Arthur hastily looked away. They were Captains in the Canadian Armed Forces, after all. They were definitely disciplined enough to make it through a General’s speech without doing anything untoward. Arthur snuck another look, though, a few moments later. In a stunning act of tiny but noticeable rebellion, Merlin turned up the corner of his mouth in a brief smile, right in front of General Pendragon and everyone else, and Arthur knew then that he was in trouble.

** CAF Story | From a Cessna 172 with Dad to a Snowbird CT-114 Tutor **

**Video / May 4, 2018  
TRANSCRIPT**

[Captain Morgana Pendragon stands in front of the camera with the red Snowbirds uniform on] 

The first plane I flew was a Cessna 172 and I was so short that I was sitting on my dad’s lap, and basically I was just going up and down. That’s all I did. My mom was a pilot, just as a hobby. It was about the only passion that my parents shared, and they totally transmitted that to me from an early age. I would say I flew much more often with my mum after that. 

So, I’m Captain Morgana Pendragon, Snowbird 2 with the Canadian Forces Snowbirds. I’m in the inner right wing position, and I’m from Camelot, Ontario. I think what happened with me when I was younger, I was wanting to do everything. I had to compete with Arthur, you know? He was always the golden child. So I was in fencing five times a week, I was in Air Cadets, we had that on Wednesday and on the weekends, plus going to school. And just, you know, dirt biking at 14 years old. I started doing that every day. It just got so busy that I think my interests were everywhere and I was trying to get all the skills that I could possibly get. I will have you know I beat Arthur so soundly in fencing that he quit soon after. Not one of his best achievements. 

[Arthur, wearing his red Snowbirds uniform, enters the frame]

Arthur: Don’t tell people that story!

[Morgana laughs and pushes him out of the frame]

Anyway, I love everything that requires mental preparation and visualization. That’s what I get hooked on. In the Air Force we call it ‘chair flying’. Before, in the dirt bike, I didn’t call it anything, but I just was doing it and my mum was really good at kind of teaching me to close my eyes, visualize all the jumps, all the turns. And I think it’s exactly the same in an airplane. My mum was always my biggest fan before she passed, and I’m so grateful for her. The more you can rehearse on the ground, the more you can fly, obviously, you get kind of ahead of the plane.

I’m actually thrilled to go meet the public because what I haven’t told you yet is, when I was twelve I saw Maryse Carmichael, the first female Snowbird pilot and she literally put a little flame into my heart that I held onto all my life. So when I was selected to be a Snowbird pilot she was there with me at the ceremony and it was the greatest, one of my greatest moments for sure as a pilot. And so now to get the chance to go meet other young women, or even anybody that wants to follow their dream, I think one can make a difference for sure.

You know when you say you want to be a pilot and somebody says no, that could have ended there. For me to see Maryse Carmichael that year at the airshow was very special. She was incredible in the air and wow, I was like if she can do it, I can do it. You know it just made more, an even more concrete goal for me. If I would have looked back 10 years or 15 years ago, and someone was saying I was going to be a Snowbird pilot, it’s way too big of a goal for me to believe them. But to everyone out there, you need to break down your goal into smaller steps and it just will happen if you keep it in mind.

[An engine roars in the background]

That was quite loud, eh?

[Off camera, a female voice speaks up] Yes, sorry. Kind of creeped in there.

There you go.

[Morgana laughs]

[Video ends]

The squadron group text blew up after Morgana’s interview was posted online. Everyone was impressed by her poise and her candor. Arthur complimented her on the subtle way she avoided talking about Uther, because Arthur had half expected her to say something rash. Gwaine teased her a little about letting the spotlight get to her, to which she promptly replied that Gwaine was only jealous. 

Jokes aside, the whole squadron felt the eyes of history upon them, and they pushed themselves harder as a result. After an insane amount of flying, Arthur felt confident that the squadron was ready for their first air show of the season. He loved traveling to new places, pushing the Tutor to new heights, and hearing the cheers of the crowd when they landed. But this year, it wasn’t just about the shows themselves. He was convinced that their team had something special, and it wasn’t just because he was convinced _Merlin_ was something special. 

It was hard for Arthur to put his finger on why he felt that way, but Merlin was quick to smile or tease Arthur in their group meetings. And he had some pretty spectacular ideas that they’d already incorporated into the show. Even stranger was the way Merlin was able to get on so well with Morgana and Leon. Morgana loved to be stubborn, especially when it came to any of Arthur’s suggestions, and Leon was very keen on avoiding taking risks. Arthur had come to realize over the last couple of weeks that he might have been a bit too comfortable with the status quo, and he was grateful that Merlin, Morgana, Gwaine, and the others were there to push the team to try new things.

About a week before their first air show in New York, Guinevere and the other techs replaced all the engines. They had to be replaced every 200 hours of flight, and it was times like those that Arthur definitely didn’t envy Guinevere’s job. But everything went off without a hitch. After the maintenance overhaul, the whole squadron had a few days off to pack and decompress. The plan was to be away from home for a few weeks at a time once the show season started, flying every day either for crowds or to get to the next destination. 

Arthur’s down time involved video games, eating a ton of Timmie’s, and otherwise vegetating on his couch. He resisted the urge to text or call Merlin, considering they were practically going to be living in each other’s pockets for the next couple of weeks. He probably wanted his space. 

Arthur was practically crawling out of his skin by the time the departure date arrived. Guinevere took one look at him in the hangar bay and laughed. 

“Eager to get going, Captain?” She asked with an easy smile.

“I’ve never been more ready, Guinevere.” Arthur saw his luggage safely stowed and nodded to Guinevere before greeting the rest of the squadron. Once Merlin walked in, Arthur bounded over to him. 

"Excited?" Arthur asked with his hand out in greeting.

“Arthur, I’ll admit I’m a little nervous,” Merlin replied pensively as he shook Arthur’s hand warmly.

Arthur grinned at him. “There’s no reason for you to be. You’re an ace.” 

Color rose on Merlin’s cheeks, and he ducked down a little to avoid Arthur’s gaze. Gwaine came up behind Arthur and slapped him on the back. 

“What’s got you blushing?” Gwaine teased as he pulled Merlin into a one-armed hug. Now it was Arthur’s turn to be slightly embarrassed. Luckily everyone else in the hangar bay kept their cool, and they were up in the air in no time.

Arthur glanced over at Guinevere in the co-pilot’s seat. She was looking out at the expansive blue sky before them as they prepared to cross the border into America.  
“Seems like you have a great group of pilots this year,” Guinevere said when she caught Arthur’s eye.

“Yeah, I would agree.” Arthur nodded and turned his focus back to the controls.

“And all the press Morgana has been getting is so exciting,” Guinevere added.

As Arthur thought about it, he realized that Guinevere was the only female aviation technician they had on the team. Maybe there was a certain camaraderie she and Morgana felt. 

“Do you and Morgana talk about it? Your experiences, I mean.” 

“Yeah. She’s a lot easier to talk to than I thought she would be.” Guinevere paused for a moment, and Arthur could feel her looking at him. But she didn’t add anything more on the subject. 

Arthur was grateful, because he did not feel like explaining his strange and unconventional childhood. 

He was raised by Uther after his mother died giving birth to him. Morgana got to spend time growing up with her own mother, and it always felt unfair to Arthur that she got any time at all. When Morgana had to move in with Arthur and Uther, Arthur had regretted ever feeling that way. Morgana was far more miserable than Arthur had been, after she had known the love of her mother and then had someone to miss. And she and Uther had always had a difficult relationship. Sometimes Arthur found himself between them, not sure who was really right. Other times, he had been convinced Uther was completely out of touch.

\---

The air seemed thick with anticipation as all of the pilots filed out of the tiny conference room on the way to their tutors. Arthur was out in front of the group, his skin tingling with excitement. He lengthened his strides, just to do something with his excess energy. Running would have definitely been unbecoming.  
Someone caught up with him, though.

“Excited there, bud?” Merlin’s huge smile was infectious, even though Arthur had planned on looking stoic and as badass as possible. There was definitely going to be a media crew on hand. 

“As if you aren’t?” Merlin elbowed him just a bit, and then they burst through the door onto the tarmac.

There were a couple flashing cameras, and then Arthur’s eyes adjusted to the brighter light. He saw Guinevere standing by his 9 plane and he flashed a smile at her. She gave him a thumbs up in reply. Merlin whispered a terse “good luck” before he turned towards the 8 plane. Arthur could just hear the crowd cheering from where they stood, back behind the barriers, and he waved before stepping up into his plane. 

Arthur buckled in, trying to keep his knee from bouncing up and down as he went through the pre-flight checklist. He wasn’t nervous, because they’d all practiced their routine countless times. But this was something to be savored. The first show of the season, the first time flying side by side with Merlin. The first time up in the air with his sister, too. He wanted to bottle this moment and remember it for as long as possible. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and then checked in over comms. It was comforting to hear Merlin answer in his ear. After the whole team spoke up, Leon started to taxi his plane up the runway. Morgana followed after him in the 2 plane. He could see each of them waving out to the crowd. Once Merlin pulled out of the line to taxi, Arthur prepared to do the same. 

Arthur glanced over to keep himself the correct distance from Merlin and Gwaine, who was piloting the 5 plane. 

“C’mon, get airborne!” Gwaine said over comms.

“Stop fuckin’ around,” Arthur grumbled, just because he usually enjoyed the serene silence of a well-executed take off.

“That's what we call turb'lence," Merlin teased as Arthur’s plane wobbled ever so slightly in the air.

Arthur huffed a laugh. “You boys are sure being witty today.”

“There go the solos,” Gwaine called out as Arthur peeled away. “You crazy man!"

Arthur didn’t know if he was talking about Arthur or Merlin, but it didn’t much matter. Merlin was executing their practiced moves with finesse and speed, and Arthur poured it on to match. All the voices in Arthur’s ear faded away as Arthur focused on Merlin’s movements.

It was exhilarating. Arthur’s cheeks already hurt from smiling so hard. He climbed higher and turned the plane until he was flying upside down. He passed over top of Merlin, catching a glimpse of his helmet as he passed.

When he straightened out again, he saw a vague black shape suddenly rushing towards his wind shield. It was so big that it nearly blocked Arthur’s entire field of vision.  
He didn’t even have time to react. He just felt his hand grip the controls, his mind screaming to do _something_. 

And then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was completely gone. 

“Did anyone see that?” Arthur called out, breathing rapidly. His heart was hammering in his chest as his body was still flooding with adrenaline. 

“See what?” Morgana asked.

“A bird, I think.” Arthur still kept up with the movements of Merlin and Gwaine to either side of him, but he felt completely out of sorts. 

“We’ll keep an eye out,” Leon said.

No one else had seen the bird, apparently, but Arthur knew without a doubt that he’d just gotten extremely lucky.

\---

Arthur helped the waitress bring the first round of beers to a large oak table at the back of some American dive bar, where the pilots were celebrating their first successful air show together. Arthur was proud of them all. The new acrobatic moves they’d demonstrated seemed to be a hit if the cheers after they landed were any indication. They’d all flown seamlessly as a team. Arthur was still a little shaken from his near miss, but he was determined to have a good time. They all deserved to celebrate.

Just then, he spotted Merlin making his way through the crowded entry way. He hadn’t been ready when the rest of them left the hotel, so they’d walked down the street to the bar without him. Arthur nearly gasped at the sight of him. He realized then that he’d only seen Merlin in his flight suit, military uniform, or casual work out gear. They’d eaten as a team before, but those outings were rushed affairs at casual stops after practice. 

But this was something different. 

There was a bit of product in Merlin’s dark fluffy hair, and his curls were a bit more pronounced instead of pressed flat to his head from his helmet. He was wearing a simple blue button up, a brown leather jacket, and skinny black jeans. 

Arthur realized he’d stopped walking, and hurriedly stepped forward to catch up to the waitress. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, but his mouth felt dry. The waitress put all the drinks down on the table as Arthur stood behind her, unsure what to do with the two beers in his hand.

That is, until Merlin smoothly reached over and took one from him. 

“Hello,” Merlin said. 

“Nice of you to show up,” Arthur teased. 

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked as he cocked his head. He seemed to be assessing Arthur, his eyes worried.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Arthur asked cautiously. 

The waitress stepped away from the table, and it occurred to Arthur that maybe Merlin was referring to Arthur’s near miss with the bird. He didn’t have a chance to follow up, though, because Gwaine called out to Merlin and Arthur. 

“Does it feel weird that Morgana is getting all the press?” Gwaine gestured towards the front of the bar door. There were big glass windows on either side of the door, so they could see that Morgana was still speaking with some children that had asked for her autograph outside. 

“Nah, makes it easier to focus on the job. After all, Morgana makes us all look good.” Percival answered, just as Morgana came through the door with her coat flowing behind her. 

“And that’s a hard thing to do. I mean look at ya, Gwaine!” Elyan teased from the other side of the bench where he sat next to Lancelot.

“Yeah, it’s nice to not be the Pendragon getting all the press for once,” Arthur admitted with a grin, just as Morgana reached the table. 

“Right, as if there was ever a camera you didn’t like,” Morgana teased as she plucked a beer from the center and sat down next to Lancelot. Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn’t take the bait. Instead, he squeezed down the bench next to Percival in order to leave room on his other side.

“Well, let’s raise our glasses,” Gwaine said as he grabbed a beer from the middle of the table. Merlin sat down next to Arthur and raised his glass.

“To new friends,” Lancelot called out.

“And teamwork!” Percival chimed in. 

“Indeed,” Morgana agreed. 

Arthur took a sip of his brew. His right side felt warm where Merlin’s arm was pressed against him. The team chattered excitedly around them, but Arthur kept feeling Merlin’s gaze on him. As the night went on, it became nearly impossible for Arthur to focus on much else besides Merlin’s presence beside him.

Eventually, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan started playing a rowdy game of darts. Lancelot, Leon, and Morgana were attempting to play shuffleboard, but they seemed much more focused on some fundraiser idea that Morgana was pitching.

Which left Merlin and Arthur still at the table, pressed unnecessarily close together. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “I, uh. I don’t think I got to congratulate you properly for your first show.” 

Merlin tilted his head towards Arthur and took a slow sip to drain the dregs at the bottom of his glass. The beer was definitely affecting Arthur’s decision making, because he purposefully watched Merlin swallow. 

“Did you have something in mind?” Merlin asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Another beer?” 

Merlin snorted. “I suppose being a Pendragon has its perks.” 

“Hey, we get paid exactly the same. Don’t you forget that,” Arthur pointed out with a laugh. 

Arthur sort of hated the way it was easy for them to slip into friendly conversation, like maybe they’d known each other in another life. Merlin was talented, beautiful, and sharp as a tack. And it was completely unfair that Arthur had to develop a crush _now_. They’d just started the show season, they were going to be living just a couple doors down from each other for weeks on end, not to mention they had a high-risk job that required Arthur’s complete and undivided attention. 

“You’re right. I’ll get the next one eh?” Merlin elbowed Arthur in the ribs before pushing up from the table.

Arthur sighed heavily as soon as Merlin was out of earshot. He put his chin in his hand and watched Merlin approach the bar. A waitress leaned onto the counter to talk to him, and Merlin tilted his head forward to speak with her. His dark hair fell across his forehead, and Arthur could see the dimple in his cheek when he smiled.

Arthur ached with how bad he wanted to just _do_ something. Arthur had never usually been one to hold back when he was captivated by someone. But he couldn’t quell the voice at the back of his mind, telling him that he should keep it to himself. It wouldn’t do to completely disrupt their dynamic. He was lead solo and he needed to keep his shit together.

Once Merlin made his way back to the table, Arthur slid over a bit to keep some distance between them. Merlin raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. He handed Arthur his beer.

“I’m glad that bird didn’t strike your tutor,” Merlin said abruptly. 

“So you believe me?” Arthur didn’t mean to sound skeptical, but if no one else had seen it, Arthur was seriously starting to doubt there had been a bird in the first place.  
Merlin nodded and then took a sip.

“Yeah, Arthur. I do.” 

Merlin didn’t say anything else on the subject, but his conviction made Arthur smile. Maybe he wasn’t crazy after all.

* * *

**Canadian Forces Snowbirds launch into their 2018 tour in the States**

News Article / June 20, 2018 - The Canadian Forces Snowbirds have already started their 2018 show tour and they’ve had warm receptions in every city they’ve visited so far. That isn’t unusual, but the crowds are some of the biggest they’ve ever seen. 

The team’s signature nine-jet formation, with trailing white smoke, flew over Florida today. Tomorrow, the team is headed west.

“Every year, the Canadian Forces Snowbirds travel the country putting smiles on the faces of Canadians and Americans alike,” said Lieutenant-General Uther Pendragon, Commander Royal Canadian Air Force. “But I think this year, everyone is in for a surprise. The Snowbirds have really put together a fantastic show.”

The team has already been on the road for a few weeks. After leaving Moose Jaw in Saskatchewan, the team went to New York, North Carolina, Colorado, and then Florida. We were able to catch up with some of the pilots after the Florida show. 

“I’m pleased to be the leader of such a talented group of pilots,” Major Leon Tremblay told us. When asked about the second ever female Snowbirds pilot, Major Tremblay said, “Captain Morgana Pendragon has been an outstanding asset, and she’s definitely an inspiration to women and girls all over the world. But to be clear, she’s here because she’s one of the best pilots in the Canadian forces. She earned this spot.”

Captain Morgana Pendragon, call sign _Priestess_ , is a formidable sight in her flight uniform. But she’s quick to transfer praise to other members of her team, including her half-brother Captain Arthur Pendragon, call sign _prince_. “Merlin and Arthur have really taken the show to a new level. They are a perfect match.”

Captain Merlin Emrys, call sign _Wizard_ , and Captain A. Pendragon do indeed make a great pair. Every time they are in the air, crowds on the ground can’t take their eyes off of them. Captain A. Pendragon is the lead solo, since he’s been on the team longer than Captain Emrys, who joined the team at the beginning of the season. 

“Merlin instantly fit into the team,” said Captain A. Pendragon. “And he’s very creative. You can thank him for a lot of our new moves.”

You won’t want to miss a chance to see them in flight!  
  
---  
  
  


* * *

Arthur thought that maybe, after months on the road, he’d grow tired of seeing Merlin’s mop of curly dark hair and blue eyes every day. But that time never came.

Instead, Arthur got used to walking down to the hotel lobby with Merlin to grab breakfast. He got used to hearing Merlin laugh at his stupid jokes. And he got used to flying beside him. They were an effortless team in the air. Arthur felt powerful when he was piloting his plane, like he and Merlin could do anything if they put their minds to it. Arthur’s feelings persisted and grew, until he felt like they would just spill out of him without his permission. 

Sometimes, when Merlin let his gaze linger on Arthur’s face during a meeting, or when he’d leave his hand on Arthur’s lower back for a little too long, Arthur got the feeling that maybe Merlin knew.

Neither of them said anything, but on the eve of the home closer, Arthur had a revelation. It was highly likely that they would never have occasion to fly together again after that. All the reasons Arthur had been holding back would no longer be of consequence.

Arthur was executing a mirror roll in the air when he decided. He glanced down as his Tutor passed over Merlin’s, and his body felt weightless. Absolute calm washed over him, and he basked in the clarity that moment suspended in the air provided him. It felt like destiny to have this powerful partnership with Merlin, and if Merlin allowed him anything else, it would be a gift.  


Today was the day. He was going to give a hell of a final show, and then he would tell Merlin how he felt, just as soon as they landed.

\---

Arthur could hear the thunderous applause as soon as the Tutor completed its taxi. But adrenaline was pumping through him and his skin was tingling, and neither of those reactions had anything to do with the crowd waiting for the pilots.  


Arthur climbed out of the cockpit and strode down the tarmac to greet some fans, but his eyes were searching for Merlin’s.

He finally saw him with his helmet tucked under his arm, making his way towards Arthur. Arthur grinned and bit his lip, suddenly feeling nervous. He should probably wait until they weren’t in front of a crowd. Arthur turned back to the kids asking for an autograph or a photo, pasting on a smile and grabbing the offered pen. When Merlin reached him, he gently put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder before greeting the crowd. Arthur very purposefully didn’t look over. 

The air between them seemed to crackle with electricity. Arthur figured that was due to his anxiousness, but the energy felt _real_. He made it through the crowd greetings, group photos, and press questions on auto pilot. He barely remembered what he said, but at least Merlin didn’t leave his side.

Finally, _finally_ , they were heading towards the hangar. Arthur gave one final wave over his shoulder and then trotted through the big bay doors. He grabbed Merlin’s elbow to urge him to walk faster.

“What’s the rush?” Merlin asked with a gentle laugh as he kept up with Arthur.

“I have to tell you something,” Arthur said, a little breathless. As soon as they were through the doors, he pulled Merlin into a shaded corner of the building. Merlin’s eyes were wide as he stared at Arthur. He looked worried, and Arthur hesitated for a moment.

“I just…” Arthur started to say. But Merlin interrupted him. 

“I have magic, Arthur.” Merlin spoke calmly, his steady gaze unwavering. 

Arthur snapped his mouth closed and narrowed his eyes, his grand speech completely derailed. He had no idea what Merlin was trying to tell him. 

Then Merlin turned his hand over and gently opened his palm. A ball of shimmering golden sparks appeared out of nowhere. They burst apart and reformed into a hollow CT-114, and Arthur gasped. 

“How did you…” Arthur trailed off as he stared at the golden Tutor. It flew just above Merlin’s palm and then did a barrel roll before bursting into golden sparks again.

Arthur looked back up at Merlin’s face. His determined gaze reminded Arthur of when they first met, and Arthur had admired how fearless he had been. 

Except now, Arthur felt completely out of his depth. 

“I don’t understand. What else can you do?” Arthur snapped, his voice sounding harsh even to his own ears. Merlin flinched, and Arthur regretted his words, but he couldn’t take them back. Not when all the possibilities started flooding his mind. If Merlin could make things appear, could he also make planes fly on their own? Did Merlin just let magic control the Tutor every time he flew? 

Before Merlin answered, Arthur gasped again as distant memory resurfaced. 

“The bird strike? You stopped it, didn’t you?” 

Merlin nodded and scratched the back of his head. He hunched his shoulders, as if trying to make himself smaller. Arthur’s heart hurt at the sight of Merlin looking so trepidatious, but his mind was reeling from the implications. 

“I’m supposed to be dead, aren’t I?” Arthur whispered angrily. 

Merlin met his gaze and straightened his spine. He reached out and grabbed Arthur’s arm to shake him gently. 

“You know I’d never let that happen.” Merlin’s voice was as strong as steel. 

Arthur recoiled from his touch. Merlin had messed with fate, somehow. He’d altered history, given Arthur a second chance at life. And Arthur had never known any of that. All this time, Arthur had been living on borrowed time. Arthur didn’t understand how it was possible for Merlin to have that much power. It was scary and overwhelming. And entirely unfair to every other pilot who’d ever flown. Why should Arthur live when there were others who hadn’t? 

“But you… do you even know how to fly?” Arthur had to ask. The question burned his mouth when he said it, but he had to _know_.

Merlin’s eyes widened a moment before he answered.

“You know the answer to that question, Arthur. You’ve seen me. I don’t use my magic for that.” Merlin’s voice sounded pleading. He reached out for Arthur again, but Arthur took a step back. He wanted to believe Merlin, and a part of him already did. A part of him wanted to gather Merlin up into his arms and tell him that none of it mattered, that nothing had changed.

But that wouldn’t be true. He felt guilty to be alive, and he felt like he didn’t know if he could trust Merlin. His old fears, about people judging him because of his name or assuming he was only there because of his daddy’s good graces threatened to choke him. He blinked back tears, reminding himself to breath. Merlin wasn’t like Uther. He wasn’t asking for anything in return for what he’d done. He’d only told Arthur the truth.

“I need time,” Arthur said simply. He made himself watch as Merlin’s face fell. His eyes clouded with sadness and he crossed his arms over his chest tightly, his gaze on the ground. Arthur felt something ugly twist up inside him, because he’d been the one to cause Merlin so much pain. But his mind was warring with him, and he wasn’t going to be able to _think_ if he kept standing there and looking at Merlin. 

He turned and took the coward's way out. He rushed for the locker room and forced himself not to look back. He ripped his uniform off and threw all of his things in his duffel bag before grabbing his keys and heading for the door. 

Arthur paused in the doorway, looking back one last time at the locker room. This wasn’t how he expected his last day as a Snowbird to go. 

He strode out the door and to his car, alone. His hand shook as he stuck the key in the ignition, and he had to take a few steady breaths before he peeled out of the lot. He felt the tears still rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t bother wiping them away. 

His chest felt tight and it was difficult to breath, but the strangest part was that Arthur knew he’d been the one to make himself feel this way. This wasn’t Merlin’s fault. Merlin had protected him. 

It was just that Arthur didn’t think he deserved Merlin’s protection. There was nothing special enough about Arthur to warrant that kind of intervention.

\---

Arthur took a shower in his apartment and sat on his bed for a while with his towel wrapped around his hips, at a loss for what to do. The anger had fizzled out when he’d stood under the hot shower spray. Now he just felt wave after wave of guilt and nausea. He kept picturing Merlin’s devastated face when he’d turned to walk away in the hangar. He felt like shit for saying what he had. He knew that Merlin knew how to fly the Tutor just as well as he did, and it had been ridiculous for him to even consider the possibility that Merlin might cheat.

His phone kept vibrating on the night stand where he left it, but he ignored it.

A few hours ago, Arthur would have told anyone who asked that magic was made up. But he’d seen the magic flow from Merlin’s own fingers. Arthur would never have known if Merlin hadn’t shown him. Instead, Merlin had chosen to let Arthur in on a secret. Arthur wondered how many people in Merlin’s life even knew about his magic. How many people had Merlin been brave enough to tell? Arthur had been wrong to be so angry with him. 

There’s no way he could have understood why the magic made Arthur think of his father, and all the times Arthur had worried that he wasn’t good enough or strong enough to make his father proud. 

And it wasn’t fair to make Merlin think he’d made the wrong choice. Arthur didn’t want to be dead. He was glad he was alive.

He finally got up and put on some pants, because he figured moping around his room wasn’t the best way to spend the night. He checked his phone.

[Snowbirds Pilots Group Text Thread]

 **Leon:** Arthur, where are you? We can’t start without you.  
_October 19 at 5:16 PM_

 **Morgana:** You said you’d meet us here.  
_October 19 at 5:17 PM_

 **Gwaine:** Hurry up, princess! These beers aren’t gonna drink themselves  
_October 19 at 5:20 PM_

 **Lancelot:** Do you need a ride, bud?  
_October 19 at 5:22 PM_

 **Elyan:** Lancelot will come and get you, you know. So you better answer.  
_October 19 at 5:24 PM_

Arthur sighed heavily. How could he show his face to Merlin, and to the team, after what he’d said? 

Then his phone buzzed again. Arthur’s heart lurched when he saw Merlin’s name on his screen.

**Merlin:** It’s okay, Arthur. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. It’s your last Snowbirds party. You should come.  
_October 19 at 5:45 PM_

Even after everything Arthur had said, Merlin was still extending an olive branch. The least Arthur could do was apologize. 

He hastily grabbed a shirt and jacket, and then stepped in front of the mirror to put some product in his hair. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to say to Merlin, but he knew that he couldn’t let things stand the way he’d left them.

\---

When Arthur stepped through the doorway, a raucous cheer went up from the back of the room. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he made his way to the other pilots. At least the rest of his friends weren’t too angry with him.

When he got to the back of the room, someone was clapping him on the back, and Morgana was calling out to him, but he ignored them all until he found Merlin, leaning against the back wall with a drink sweating in his hand. He had the brown leather jacket on from the other night, but he was wearing a red shirt this time.

“Hey,” Arthur said nervously. He shoved his hands into his pockets because he didn’t know what to do with them.

Merlin took a deep breath. He kept himself pressed against the wall, and he spoke carefully as he avoided Arthur’s gaze. “Look, Arthur -” 

Arthur cut him off. “It’s my turn, Merlin. I have some things to tell you. Maybe outside?” 

Merlin shook his head, his whole body tense. “Whatever you want to say, just get it over with.”

“Fine.” Arthur leaned in to Merlin’s right side so he could whisper. The voices around him were loud so he figured no one would be able to hear him anyway, but what he was about to say was only for Merlin to hear. 

“I shouldn’t have been so angry with you. Admitting that to me took courage, and what you did for me - I could never repay you.”

Merlin moved to face Arthur, already shaking his head like he was going to tell Arthur he didn’t have to say anything. But Arthur continued. 

“And what I was going to tell you earlier was that I’m fuckin’ head over heels. Like, I want to date you. And I’ve been waiting until the end of the show season to tell you.” Arthur said it in a rush of breath and then stepped back. It felt good to get it off his chest, to finally confront what had been staring him in the face for so long. 

When he looked at Merlin, it was hard to read his expression. It was like he was frozen for a moment. He didn’t move a muscle. And then Merlin nearly dropped his beer, and had to lean forward to quickly grab it before it hit the ground.

Merlin finally looked at Arthur, really _looked_ at him. Arthur couldn’t have felt more exposed in front of him if he was naked. “You used the present tense.”

“Huh?” Arthur said dumbly. 

“Just now, you said you want to date me. You still do?” Merlin smiled softly, without any teeth, and his eyes glittered. 

“Oh.”Arthur felt that electricity between them again, and he smiled back. “Yeah. Of course I do.”

Merlin pushed off the wall and caught the bottom edge of Arthur’s jacket. He tugged him forward until their lips met. Arthur’s toes curled in his boots and he leaned into Merlin hungrily. He tasted hoppy like the beer, but his lips were soft against Arthur’s mouth. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips and deepened the kiss until Merlin pulled back, gasping for air. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, Arthur.” Merlin punctuated his statement with a chaste kiss, and then Arthur heard someone behind him cheer. 

“It’s happening!” It was Gwaine, shouting at the top of his lungs. “About time, boys!”

Arthur quickly turned back to Merlin, who just shrugged. He was still smiling, though, which was answer enough. Arthur didn’t have to feel embarrassed or guilty anymore, at least not in front of their friends. All the tension was leaking out of him, like he could finally breathe again. 

Arthur reached out towards Merlin with his palm up. “Shall we?”

Merlin looked down at his hand and huffed a laugh, before putting his palm against Arthur’s and lacing their fingers together. “You’re not afraid?” 

“Oh, terrified.” Arthur nodded his head. “But that’s not a reason we shouldn’t do this.” 

Arthur looked at Merlin’s kiss swollen lips, and the color high on his cheeks, and the way the tips of his ears stuck out from his thick dark hair, and Arthur’s heart hammered in his chest. Arthur paused for a moment, hoping he could remember Merlin just like this for as long as possible.

And then Merlin tugged them forward until they were surrounded by their friends. Percival handed Arthur a beer, and Elyan clapped Arthur on the back. Lancelot told them congratulations, and Morgana hugged him. Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand to sip his beer, and Gwaine pulled Merlin aside. When Arthur glanced over, Merlin was laughing at something Gwaine had said. Arthur’s eyes met Merlin’s, and he realized he didn’t have to look away. 

Merlin leaned over and whispered in his ear, “We’ll talk later. You deserve tonight.”

When he stepped back, Merlin had a faux stern expression on his face with both eyebrows raised, and pointed at Arthur’s beer like he was waiting for Arthur to drink. He looked downright commanding like that, even if it was a bit dorky, and Arthur had half a mind to leave the bar then and there. Merlin smiled like he knew exactly the effect he was having, and took a sip of his beer. 

Arthur leaned towards Merlin, just to get him back. “Thank you,” he said softly, with his lips up against the shell of Merlin’s ear. He felt Merlin shiver. 

Arthur grinned and tossed Merlin a wink before he took a drink and then everyone found a seat.

It felt sort of surreal to be surrounded by all of his favorite people, sipping a good drink, and letting Merlin squeeze his hand under the table, when only a few hours before he'd watched Merlin conjure up a magical plane out of thin air. But it also felt good to be there, because Merlin was exactly the same person he'd gotten to know so well over the past few months. Arthur just knew him even better now. 

Arthur sighed happily, soaking in the moment. Maybe he didn’t deserve all this, but he could accept that he was damn lucky anyway.


End file.
